The Unexpected
by Lastsyns
Summary: A lonely Doctor turns to the one person he hopes can make him fill loved again. But the consequences of that night are nothing he could have imagined. Warning M/M and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

He was so alone. His TARDIS had been full of life, love and happiness. He had the woman he loved more then anything beside him again for that precious short time. His best friends surrounded him and for a moment he could pretend that he would be happy again. He knew it was a lie though. The man who looked like him was dangerous and couldn't be left on his own in this universe... Oh, who was he kidding. The Metacrisis could have stayed but he wanted to give Rose the one thing she truly wanted, a life with him. So he did the second hardest thing that day, he gave her up. He left her on the beach in the parallel universe and though he didn't say goodbye, he hoped beyond hope that she had a fantastic life.

The hardest thing he had to do, was to save Donna's life by removing her memories. She had been one of the best friend's he had ever had in all of his ten lives. She never saw him as a genius, or a God, or someone worth flirting with. She saw him as a friend or a brother. It broke his hearts and nearly killed him when he said goodbye to her in the kitchen and she looked right through him. He was a stranger, why did she care that he was there or the fact that he was leaving. He let the TARDIS drift in the vortex for a few days, making mindless repairs or just sitting in his library. Finally he decided he had enough with moping and was going to cheer himself up.

But in the end he felt worse. First time out on random, he found a man who thought he was him. He was hopeful for a moment, thinking that he could actually not be lonely in the future. He was wrong though. The man wasn't him and though he saved the day and was thanked for the first time, he still felt the loneliness in his hearts. The loneliness was only made worse by agreeing to stay for Christmas dinner and seeing everyone happy. He felt guilty about being mad they were happy, when he barely knew the feeling anymore, regardless of how much he pretended and he returned to the time ship lonelier than ever.

The bus ride was a distraction until he was given the horrible prophecy that he will knock four times. Then Mars happened. He replaced the loneliness with anger. He was the Time Lord Victorious and no one was going to hurt him anymore. He controlled the laws of time, but he had gone to far. He had ruined the woman's beautiful legacy. Instead of dying a hero on Mars, he had turned her into nothing more than another suicide. Sure her granddaughter's legacy lived on, but Adelaide Brooke deserved more then what he had given her. As he turned around in the snow, ood Sigma had beckoned to him. But he wasn't ready to die, not yet. So he ran.

That is what brought him here. He stood outside of Torchwood hub and waited nervously. For one night he didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He just wanted to be loved. He knew in his hearts that there was one man who had always loved him. One who was just waiting for him to return that love. He watched Jack walk across the rare snow day in Cardiff. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"Is there trouble Doctor," Jack asked upon his approach, much to the Doctor's disappointment. He looked at the snow in Jack's hair and the redness starting to darken his cheeks.

"Why can't anyone say hello anymore? Last time I was greeted by 'Where the hell have you been,'" The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized quickly seeing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello Jack," He smiled gently, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"What can I help you with?" Jack asked curious. He was surprised when the Doctor reached forward and dusted the snow off Jack's hair before kissing him softly on the lips. Jack's eyes went wide in surprise but he made no move to stop him. He instead tested the grounds by opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue across the Doctor's lips. The Doctor opened his mouth to allow Jack to deepen the kiss. He pulled Jack closer to him and put his hand firmly on his back. Breaking the kiss he rested his head on Jack's shoulder for a moment as he pressed their groins together so Jack could feel how much he wanted it. He heard Jack groan.

"Stay with me tonight," The Doctor whispered not lifting his head. His reply was Jack biting his neck as he pulled him closer and carefully pushed him back into the TARDIS closing the door behind them.

"Are you su..." Jack started to ask. The Doctor cut him off by placing a finger on Jack's lips. He carefully removed Jack's coat and then his own before leading Jack to a bedroom. He kept his movements slow and careful as he kissed Jack and worked on removing Jack's clothes. Jack followed the Time Lord's lead and didn't rush his movements. Once the clothes were gone they laid down on the bed. Jack continued to keep his movements gentle, pouring out all the love he had ever felt for the Time Lord through his actions. The Doctor moaned under his ministrations.

He was shocked when the Doctor rolled over on his knees placing his shoulders against the bed. He was about to ask again if he was sure he knew what he wanted. He hesitated long enough that the Doctor looked at him curiously through one eye. He didn't say anything as he placed his hand on the Doctor and looked at him for permission. The Doctor nodded slightly and then looked away again. That was all Jack needed. He carefully stretched and then entered the Doctor. He kept his movements slow, savoring and memorizing the Doctor's body for later. He was sure this was the last time he would ever see it like this. The noises the Doctor made were music to his ears and he brought them both, several times that night.

When Jack awoke in the morning, the Doctor wasn't in the room. Not surprised Jack stretched and looked around. Spotting the door he wanted, open a crack, he headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed before heading out to the control room. The Doctor was on his back underneath the console working. Two cups, one of coffee and the other with tea sat on the console. Jack picked up the one with coffee and took a sip. He smiled when he realized the Doctor remembered how he liked it.

"Morning Jack," the Doctor said happily, coming out from underneath. He stood up and took a sip of the tea. "I hope you slept well."

"I slept fine, thank you," Jack replied.

"Good." The two stood in silence drinking for a moment. Jack finished his cup and set it back down on the console.

"I've got to get to work Doc," Jack said as he headed towards the TARDIS doors. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Jack."

Jack exited the TARDIS and walked slowly towards the hub. He heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing behind him. He knew in his heart that it was the last time he would see the Doctor. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he entered the information center and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor drifted. All of time and space still was his, sod dying, time didn't control him. He shuddered at the thought. He wasn't the Time Lord Victorious, he reminded himself. That was just the thoughts of a man who was afraid and lonely. That wasn't him.

And so he just drifted. He rode the Time Vortex to unknown places, avoiding the Ood Sphere at all cost. The TARDIS was being nice to him. She took him to small villages with little shops. He watched countless sunsets with varying numbers of suns. He rested while outside the TARDIS meteors showers streaked the skies. The ceiling in his room reflecting the outside sky. His mind would drift as he watched them. He often thought of Rose and hoped she was happy with the metacrisis. His mind also drifted to Jack. He was tempted to go see him again but instead he laid alone.

He was getting more and more fatigued. He attributed it though to the depression that he refused to acknowledge he had. Sure it was a passing thought on occasion and he knew he should probably do something about it. But he was the last of the Time Lords, he was on his own in all of space and time, he had the right to be depressed damn it.

One morning he woke up with his stomach aching. Stomach aches were not normal for him, but not completely unheard of. He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, as he entered the bathroom though he didn't quite make it to the toilet. As he got sick all over the bathroom floor he burst into tears. Now that was unusual.

"Sorry old girl," he sobbed apologetic to the TARDIS. She hummed at him comfortingly in reply. He turned and headed out of his room and down towards the medical bay. He was thankful that she had taken pity on him and placed it only two doors down from his room. Entering he climbed up on one of the beds and laid down with his arm covering his eyes. His head was pounding from getting sick and he just wanted to crawl back into his bed.

Lifting his arm from his eyes, he glanced at the monitor facing the bed. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm again. Taking a deep breath he lifted his arm a second time and then pulled himself to sit up. He pulled the screen near him. He looked over the body scan. There was a pill in his cabinet that he could take that would solve his problem. He would still feel badly for a few days but he would be up on his feet like normal again. Feeling guilty for even thinking it, he put his hand protectively across his stomach.

He turned to the screen again. The word pregnant was flashing across the screen almost playfully. He had heard of male Time Lords conceiving in the past. But that was back before they started looming all children. Why let nature choose when you could pick the traits you wanted for you child? Of all the Time Lords that he went to the academy with only a small handful were born naturally. He had never thought he could carry a child though. But if he was going to be able to in any of his regenerations then it would be this body. He had problems since day one with the over abundance of energy and the headaches. He had headaches his whole life but nothing like the ones he had since Rose woke him up early.

"Is it healthy?" he asked the TARDIS in concern. The sound of two hearts beating rapidly filled the medical bay and he smiled at the sound. Feeling a little better he headed to the library. He spent his waking hours the next few days in the library learning all he could about what he was in store for. That was when he wasn't rushing to the bathroom to empty his all ready empty stomach. Knowing it would all be worth it when he had a healthy child in his arms made reading it a little easier. The one thing that left him unsure though was the fact he was going to need a doctor.

He originally planned just to hide away for the duration of the pregnancy. But as he read about the complications he could experience and the actual birthing process, he realized that he was insane for even considering the thought. He also knew he had to choose someone who he knew and trusted. A Time Lord baby, even a half Time Lord baby was something people would pay a lot of money to get their hands on if they found out. Sucking up his courage, he picked up the cell phone Martha had given him and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said. He breathed deeply and then hung up. Great now he was the creepy pregnant man. The phone rang and he considered not answering it. It went to voice mail and then went silent before it began to ring again. He realized he had worried her. As the phone began to ring for the third time he answered it.

"Oh my god Doctor are you okay?" Martha rushed and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You're laughing, you're really laughing. You had me worried sick and now you're laughing." Martha seethed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as his eyes filled with tears, not again he thought. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just need your help but if it is too much trouble I will ask someone else."

"What kind of help do you need?"

"I would rather explain it in person." He hesitated. If he told her in person he didn't have to hurry straight there. He could regroup first.

"How about tea in an hour?"

"Fine, I'll be there." He responded. "Just tell me where you are at." He got the information and then put his head into his hands. He gathered up several books and a collection of notes he had taken and headed to the control room.

-DW-

When the TARDIS landed he opened the door to reveal Martha's living room and Martha staring at him with her arms crossed. He frowned at her and she returned it. He had expected more of a hello. There were those damn tears again. He wiped them with the back of his hand and then held up his arms to Martha. She came over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh I've missed you," she exclaimed. "You need to contact us more and not just when you are in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble."

"Then why the call that you need help?" Martha asked as she led him into the kitchen where she had a cup for tea waiting and a bunch of nibbles. He took the tea and ignored the food as he felt his stomach flip at the smell.

"I do need help but I am not in trouble," he swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant." He took a sip out of his cup of tea as he saw the doubt cross Martha's face.

"I'm not crazy," he set his tea down. "It is possible for certain males of my species to get pregnant."

Playing along Martha asked him, "Whose the father?"

"I'd rather not say. He wouldn't want to be apart of the babies life and I am not going to make him."

"Okay, jokes over. Why are you really here?" Martha giggled.

"I'm here because I am pregnant and I need a doctor. I was hoping you would be able to help me. I even brought you books and reference materials," he said confused.

"You're not joking."

"No." Taking her hand he led her into the TARDIS and down to the medical bay. He pulled up his test results on the screen and then played the baby's heart. She sat down and immediately took on a professional tone.

"So what kind of pregnancy is this? Is it an alien that is using your body and will end up killing you?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "No it isn't an alien. Well technically to you it is, but to me it is half Time Lord."

"How?"

"Do I really need to go over that with you Martha?" He raised one eyebrow at her with an amused grin.

"I'm just surprised to find out you have sex."

"Next question?" he said quickly his face turning red.

"How will the baby get out? It's not like you have the parts." Martha looked at his groin absent mindlessly and his face turned even redder.

"It's in the books I am going to leave with you, but a birth canal will develop. Please Martha I would feel more comfortable if you read the books first and then you can ask all the questions you want."

"Fair enough." Martha agreed. "I have a stipulation to being your doctor though. You have to listen to me. You have to submit to examinations and if I put you on bed rest I expect you to listen." He nodded his agreement. "I mean it doctor. What I say will only be for the best for you and the baby and I expect you to listen."

"I will," he agreed again. "I just need your agreement that you will keep this between us and not tell anybody else. I mean it, no one." Martha reluctantly agreed. The two chatted and caught up for awhile before the Doctor looked as though he was going to fall asleep.

"All right I want you back here in a week, both your time and mine for your first examination. Set an alarm if you have to but don't be late." Martha kissed him on the head. "Oh and Doctor stay out of trouble."

"I will," he promised. Martha left and he sent the TARDIS out into the Time Vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was surprised when exactly one week later the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the flat again. The Doctor opened the door with a grin on his face.

"You seem happy this morning," Martha stated as she wrapped him in a hug.

"I kept half a banana down for an hour," he said looking proud of himself. Martha laughed.

"Good. We will discuss vitamins and what you can take for morning sickness. Now I haven't been able to study the books you lent me too much between work and the time Mickey is home. It would be easier if you let me tell him." Martha rambled as they headed to the medi-bay.

"No," the Doctor replied without hesitation. Martha sighed loudly.

"You can't hide away forever." He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay maybe you can, but do you really want to?"

"No, actually no." The Doctor said sadly continuing on his way. "You can tell Mickey, but it goes no further." They entered the medi-bay and he sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for her to sit in the other. Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, before sitting down.

"I just have a few questions and then I want to examine you so I know how you are doing. Then we will measure the baby so I can get an idea of how far along you are."

"Shoot," he leaned back with a grin and folded his hands behind his head.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" Martha asked.

"Nope."

"Are you taking any vitamins or medicine currently that I need to be aware of?"

"No," he responded again.

"What is the other species of the baby?" She asked and the grin faded.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I can read your books and know what is normal for the development of a Time Lord baby but without knowing what the father is I can make mistakes. What if I give you a medicine that is fine for you but deadly to the father?" Martha queried.

"Then I wouldn't take it." the Doctor responded.

"What if you were unable to tell me? Also how will I know if something that is abnormal for you is normal for the father? I don't want to inadvertently kill your child because I didn't know the other half of it's genes." The Doctor stared at Martha. He was happy she had obviously given it a lot of thought over the last week. But that was one of the things he loved about Martha. He sat up and kissed her on the head before leaning back again.

"Doctor?"

"I'm thinking," he replied. He knew he had to tell her the truth and he couldn't just tell her human. There was a difference between 21st century humans and 51st century humans. He knew though that by telling her she would figure out that it was Jack. He opened and closed his mouth again. Martha just sat there waiting.

"Jack," He finally whispered his voice so low he barely heard it. Martha nodded. She asked him a few more questions and then had him hop up onto the table. She ran through the usual test before having him lay back. She gently felt his abdomen and had the TARDIS scan the fetus. She printed out pictures with the measurements and with general information for herself.

"You're about three months," she told the Doctor. "A human gestation is about 9, well really 10 and from what I read a Time Lords is 12. I am going to read more and compare the notes I took with the books so I can try to get you a more exact time frame. In the mean time I want to schedule another meeting in two weeks so I can ask you any questions I might have and you can do the same."

"Sounds good." the Doctor responded.

"Also is there a vitamin you can take?"

He stood up and headed over to the cabinet. He went through it for several moments before pulling out a bottle. "These are safe for both humans and Time Lords," he stated showing it to her.

"Okay what about for morning sickness?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Nothing that I can take safely at the moment."

"Okay we're done for now." Martha stood and headed out to the control room with the Doctor following. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"There is a fantastic aurora happening right now if I hurry I can catch it," he smiled.

"Oh and Doctor on a personal note, if you actually talked to Jack you would be surprised." Martha advised him. "Jack has been a father in the past and he is really quite good with kids."

"He doesn't need a baby and a Time Lord weighing him down," the Doctor said sadly.

"But if you talk to him, I think you may find, that is exactly what he wants." She smiled as she headed off the TARDIS. He stood by the console and watched the door close behind her. He looked down at the picture in his hands. Was he being selfish for not telling Jack? He considered it for a moment. Hooking the picture to the bottom of the monitor he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. He lingered there for awhile, just wandering around the controls lazily. He passed by the monitor and saw the countdown to the next time he had to visit Martha with a date and time underneath it.

She was right, he thought grumpily. Jack deserved to know even if he did reject them. He also knew Jack wouldn't. Jack had protected him again and again whether it was from an alien threat or from Torchwood before he became their leader. Jack had turned down the offer to travel with him a few years ago but he understood why. He was proud of how Jack had turned his life around from the conman he had been to the leader he had become. Making a life with Jack and their child wasn't the worse idea he could think of. In fact it made him smile to think of waking up with Jack beside him and the baby in the nursery across the hall. Before he could change his mind he set the coordinates without changing the day and landed the TARDIS on the rift in Cardiff.

-DW-

Jack was bored. He was done with his paperwork and the rift was silent. He had sent everyone home for the day about an hour ago. Currently he was sitting in his office spinning in his chair trying to think of something to do. Part of him was hoping the rift detector would go off just so he would have something to do. He spun again and the chair tipped backwards. He fell to the ground with a crash and a groan followed by laughter and his own stupidity.

He was laughing so hard he almost missed the sound he had been listening for day and night since he had last seen him. The sound of the man he longed for returning. He had been worried sick about the Doctor ever since they had spent the night together a few months back. He worried that he would never see him again. He could live with the fact the Doctor might have regenerated as long as he could see him again. Scrambling to his feet, Jack grabbed his coat and ran out of his office and to the information center. He fixed his hair and put his coat on before walking slowly outside trying not to seem to eager.

When he was about halfway across the square the TARDIS started to dematerialize. Disappointment filled Jack as he watched it. The Doctor was probably just refueling and not here to see him at all. Yet when it was almost gone it suddenly started to appear again. The Tardis landed again and a short time later the door opened and the Doctor strolled out. He looked nervous, with a look of longing over his shoulder and the closed TARDIS doors he made his way over to Jack.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Jack commented as the Doctor stood in front of him.

"We need to talk," the Doctor commented. He saw Jack's face fall but then Jack quickly but a cold look on his face. He led the Doctor into the hub and to his office. Taking his coat off he hung up it and sat down at his desk. He put his feet up as the Doctor sat down. He tried to pretend he didn't care.

"What is it?" Jack asked in a snide tone to try to hide the heartache he was feeling. The Doctor wasn't here for him.

"Did I do something wrong?" The Doctor asked his tone a little surprised. Jack glanced over and was shocked to see the Doctor's eyes were filled with tears. The Doctor wiped them away with the back of his hand but they reappeared just as quickly. He stood up. "I should go."

"No Doc. I'm sorry." Jack apologized. "Have a seat. I will go make you a cup of tea."

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled warmly, thankful for the chance to try to pull himself together. The hormones were driving him crazy. Right now he didn't know what would happen if he met up with a Dalek. He might fight it or he could just burst into tears. He shook his head and wiped his face again. Jack came back and hand him a cup of tea and set a box of tissues on the desk.

"So Doc what brings you to Cardiff," Jack asked nicer this time, a little wary at how easily he had made the Doctor cry last time. In all the years he had known the Doctor he had never seen him cry.

"You do."

"Me?"

"Do you remember that night we had a few months ago?" The Doctor asked blushing.

"How could I forget it?" Jack commented seductively.

"Well," The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"I see." Jack leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not asking you for anything Jack. If you want, I want you to be a part of the child's life. Of both our lives. You could say no though. I would understand. You don't need a baby when you have Torchwood to run. Children take a lot of time. If you want to think about it I understand and I could leave and give you some time." The Doctor rambled so quickly that Jack was amazed he could understand it all.

"Yes," Jack said without hesitation.

"Yes?" The Doctor sounded surprised. Jack came around the desk and took the Doctor's chin into his hand. He lifted the Doctor's head and looked into his eyes as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did you really think you even had to ask?" Jack asked with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had burst into tears again and Jack chuckled as he reached behind him and grabbed a tissue. He handed it to the Doctor who wiped his eyes and then blew his nose before handing it back to Jack. Jack made a face as he took it and threw it into the bin. He reached out and wiped the rest of the tears off the Doctor's face using his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sensitively.

"I don't know," The Doctor sobbed. "I didn't expect you to say yes. I mean I hoped you would but you're Captain Jack."

"Are you sure you want to do this Doctor?" Jack wondered concerned. "Not to jump to far ahead but where are we going to live. We can't raise a baby on the Tardis and Torchwood isn't safe."

"I haven't wanted anything more in a long time," the Doctor replied. "Does it really matter where we live? I am not going to give up the TARDIS and I don't expect you to give up Torchwood. We could get a flat nearby and you can work here and I will park the TARDIS in the yard."

"You would go domestic?" Jack was surprised again.

"I have before. I have been a father before and lived in a house with my wife and children. I can do domestic."

"As long as there is a lot of running in between?" Jack joked.

"And during." The Doctor agreed. "Though Martha has threatened bed rest." He made a face.

"Martha knows?"

"She is my doctor. The Doctor's doctor." He giggled at the sound. Jack made a mental note to talk to Martha tomorrow. It wasn't as though he didn't believe the Doctor thought he was pregnant. By the 51st century there had been more than one male pregnancy though they were still rare. He had even heard of alien species where the Male carried the child. He just needed reassurance.

"You know Doc, you didn't have to get pregnant to try to get me to stay with you. I would have come willing." The Doctor looked indignant and opened his mouth. Jack cut him off placing his lips firmly against the Doctors and running his tongue along the Doctor's teeth. The Doctor tensed for a moment as Jack pulled him close and then moaned under his touch.

Later that night, after his body moved with the Doctor's for a second time, he lay awake holding him. His hands were gently tracing the Time Lord's body as he slept curled up against him. He couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor would have returned to him if he hadn't got pregnant. He liked to think he would but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he would not have seen the Time Lord again.

-DW-

When Martha arrived to work the next morning she was surprised but pleased to see the Doctor sitting in a chair by the rift manipulator computers. He was reading a book and giggling happily at it.

"What's so funny," She asked. He lifted the book and Martha saw it was an unexplained mysteries book. She smiled and shook her head.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good," he giggled harder as he turned the page. "I remember doing this one."

"Which one?" She asked curiously and he closed the book. "Fine. Did you take your vitamin."

"Yep and I promptly threw it up along with the banana milkshake Jack made me." The Doctor made a face of disgust and lowered his voice. "He didn't use real bananas. I didn't like it." Jack came up behind him.

"Then you should have said something rather then drinking it anyways." Jack advised him as he sat down a cup of tea in front of the Doctor. "You don't have to eat or drink something you don't like. It won't hurt my feelings. How about I send Ianto shopping later and he can get some food you do like.

"Like real banana's. Oh and cake." The Doctor grinned happily.

"You have to have a more balanced diet then banana's and cake." Martha scolded with a laugh.

"Jack." The Doctor whined.

"Martha is your doctor, if she says you have to eat more I am not going to argue her. Speaking of which, Martha can I speak with you for a moment in my office?" Jack asked. The Doctor watched them go. He was curious but Jack's body language made it clear he wasn't welcome. Shrugging it off he began to count how many unexplained incidents he was responsible for in the book.

Martha followed Jack up to the office and closed the door behind her. "Is there a problem Jack?" she asked seriously.

"Is he really pregnant?" Jack wondered. "You're not just humoring him that he is until you can find a way to make him believe you he isn't."

"No Jack I am not just humoring him. He really is pregnant. I didn't believe him either when he told me but I have seen the scans and I have examined him myself. If you want later, we can all go to the TARDIS and I can show you." Martha stated and Jack nodded. He didn't ask whether or not she knew if the baby was his. It didn't matter to him. He was still going to protect and love the child and the Doctor regardless.

-DW-

A week passed and the Doctor made no move to leave as he stayed with Jack at Torchwood. He was working on the rift computers to make them more effective. The TARDIS had been moved to inside the hub and the Doctor had also taken to cataloging the artifacts for Jack. Some he allowed Jack to keep in the vault or in a safe and a few he took and stored on the TARDIS.

For now he had also taken to sharing Jack's bed in Torchwood. They all ready had to cuddle close to fit on the bed and depending on how big the Doctor got they may not be able to use the bed for much longer. Jack woke up before the Doctor and carefully untangled himself from the Doctor's arms before heading to the shower. When he came out of the bathroom he chuckled when he saw the Doctor. The Doctor was standing naked in front of the mirror. He was turned to the side looking at his stomach. Jack came up behind him and placed a protective hand on his stomach as he kissed the Doctor on the neck.

"Am I starting to get a bump?" He asked Jack.

"Are you really worried about that?"

"I like the way this body looks." The Doctor frowned as he puffed out his stomach.

"The baby needs room to grow, so unless you are bigger on the inside, you are going to get a bump. It will go back to normal once the baby is born." Jack kissed him again. "Now you go take a shower and I will make you a banana milkshake."

"With real bananas." The Doctor stated.

"Yes with real bananas," he reassured him. "Now go before I change my mind." The Doctor grinned happily as he headed to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the Doctor was at the hub anyways and Martha had questions and time she pulled the Doctor into a meeting early. Jack joined them this time. Martha could tell the Doctor was pleased that Jack was taking an interest in the development of their child. Martha hadn't planned to examine the Doctor this time but for Jack's sake she decided to do an ultrasound so he could see the child and hear it's heart beats.

They settled in the TARDIS medi-bay with the Doctor sitting up on the bed and Jack standing protectively beside him. Martha sat down in one of the chairs with a clipboard.

"So first things first, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine," the Doctor responded. "Still having morning sickness but I am less fatigued."

"Any unusual pains or anything to be concerned about."

"Nope."

"That's good." Martha smiled. "Now I have been reviewing your previous measurements and comparing them to both human and Time Lord development. Based on current growth I am going to say you will be due in about six months time."

"Nine months is not enough time for a Time Lord to develop correctly." The Doctor exclaimed his voice raising an octave in his panic. Jack absently began rubbing the Doctor's back and kissed him on the head.

"Then if necessary we will treat the baby as though it is premature. I am not an expert on premature births but between you and me I am sure we can help your child if necessary." Martha reassured him. "Honestly Doctor sometimes you act like we have just invented the wheel."

"To a Time Lord you have." The Doctor shrugged but he was comforted by her statement and Jack's touch. He was wondering if Jack would give him a massage later when he realized that Martha was talking again.

"Now if I have to give you an epidural what drug can I safely use?" Martha asked.

"I can handle the pain." He scoffed. Martha rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you couldn't. I was thinking more if I have to perform a c-section. In fact I want a complete list of drugs I can safely give you. I want what they are used for and the correct dosage."

"I will make you a list." The Doctor agreed aloud. To himself though he was silently wondering if it wouldn't just be easier to hide in the time vortex after all. The questions went on until the Doctor was looking longingly at the medi-bay door and starting to twitch. Martha if she noticed she didn't care.

"I think we should break for lunch." Jack spoke up. "We have been in here two hours and there is an artifact I need you to look at Martha." The Doctor turned and gave Jack a thankful look as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"All right, but before we go, Doctor lay back and lift your shirt." The Doctor huffed as his followed her directions. Martha had the TARDIS scan his abdomen again.

"That's our baby Jack," The Doctor said happily as he pointed at the monitor.

"Can't the TARRDIS determine the gender yet?" Jack asked. The Doctor scoffed as though that was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Of course she can. Do you really want to know?" He questioned Jack curiously.

"I would rather not refer to the baby as it. You also can't tell me you're not curious." Jack explained and The Doctor nodded.

"All right." The Doctor said with a smile. He sat up and hit a couple of buttons on the monitor. A Gallifreian appeared on the screen a few moments later.

"Girl," He said happily to Jack. "We're having a little girl." He kissed Jack softly.

"Daddy's little princess." Jack said with a grin.

He helped the Doctor off the examine table to the kitchen where they sat down for lunch. But Jack realized he wasn't hungry as he watched the smiling Time Lord. Before the Doctor finished eating, Jack gently pulled the Doctor towards him and gave him a small chaste kiss. The Doctor grabbed Jack and pressed his lips firmly to Jacks, kissing him passionately Martha cleared her throat as Jack's hand began to drift lower on the Time Lord.

"Later," Jack whispered as he bit the Doctor's lower lip.

"Do we have to wait," The Doctor moaned running his hand down Jack's chest.

"No," Jack said standing up and taking the Doctor's hand he led him to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was struggling to get his trousers on. A few days ago it had been hard now it seemed like it was almost impossible.

"I don't know why you think you need so much room all ready," The Doctor told the small bump beginning to form. He sighed as he gave up his struggle with the zipper. He considered for a moment putting his pajamas back on and crawling into bed. Jack though had made it clear he wanted to go out tonight and had seemed excited. He had tried to find out what Jack had planned but Jack was keeping it a secret. Curiosity won out in the end. He went into the wardrobe he was sharing with Jack and dug out a larger pair of trousers.

Dressing quickly he headed up to the hub and wondered if there was any banana chocolate cookies left. Entering the kitchen he saw Martha at the table with a pregnancy book. She looked up just long enough to confirm it was the Doctor before she began to speak.

"What about breast feeding? The book says your suppose to develop glands that start producing milk." She looked over the book again and stared at him as he felt his whole body grow flush with embarrassment. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm. Jack and I discussed bottle feeding instead. She will need a formula high in potassium but if one isn't available I have potassium drops we can add instead."

"Why does she need extra potassium?" Martha wondered.

"Same reason I do. It is used to create and maintain the energy that runs through a Time Lord's body. If I don't have that energy I can' heal correctly also I can't regenerate." The Doctor explained. Martha nodded as he grabbed the last of the cookies and a cup of tea before retreating to the safety of Jack's office.

"Martha asking embarrassing questions again?" Jack wondered as the Doctor sat down at the front of the desk.

"I think she is doing it on purpose." He grumbled and Jack laughed.

"So how is our little Hannah this morning?"

"Hannah," The Doctor made a face.

"Don't like it?" Jack asked.

"No and she is fine. She is taking up more room then she needs." The Doctor pouted.

"Finally had to wear the larger trousers?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "She is only about 5 inches long but I have gained a stomach. Look at this." He stood up and turned to the side pulling up his shirt to reveal the bump. He stared at it for a moment before pulling his shirt back down.

"Just wait until she is about 20 inches," Jack smirked.

"Blimey."

-DW-

The Doctor waited impatiently for Jack to finish his work before getting his coat and heading out to the SUV. Jack wouldn't tell him where they were going only that it was a surprise and he promised the Time Lord would like it. They drove for a little while before parking in front of a small house. Getting out Jack looked at the Doctor.

"If you like it, it can be ours." Jack explained. They entered the home. The living area was small but had a large bay window over looking the water. There was a dining nook off of the kitchen and one room down stairs and three up stairs. Though the house was small the large windows gave it an open feeling that made the Doctor happy.

"There is an extra room upstairs that can be used for guest," Jack explained. Taking the Doctor's hand he led him towards the small downstairs room. "And this can be my office." Jack opened the door to reveal a blanket had been laid out and a picnic set on the blanket.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered. "I love it."

"And I love you," Jack responded wrapping his arms around the Doctor and pulling him into a kiss. "Do you like the house?"

"I could live here and we can park the TARDIS in the garage or here in your office." The Doctor said. "Also we can fix up a nursery for the baby." He said excitedly.

-DW-

Later as they laid on the floor underneath the blanket that had held the forgotten dinner, the Doctor felt happy. He had been running for so long that it was nice just to feel like he belonged somewhere.

"I love you." He said aloud, looking up at Jack.

"Marry me," Jack looked down at him as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jack," He started to say but Jack rolled the Doctor over and pinned him to the ground, making sure to avoid the Doctor's stomach.

"I'm not going to let you up until you agree." Jack stated. "Marry me."

"Yes," he said leaning up for a kiss. Jack returned the kiss softly as he moved lower on the Doctor.

"Oh Jack yes." He whimpered as once again dinner was forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

The Midnight bus rolled slowly across the diamond planet. He was excited for a chance to see the waterfall made of sapphires.

"May I offer you a refreshment sir," An ood asked and he turned to see with horror it was Ood Sigma. "The ood are waiting for your arrival."

"You can tell them I'm not coming. I'm pregn..." He trailed off as he placed a hand on his flat stomach. The bus lurched to a stop.

"Can I have everyone return to their seats," The hostess came down the aisle as Captain Brooke stuck her head out from the drivers area.

"Just stabilizing the engines." She said and he swallowed hard as she turned to look at him revealing the gaping wound in the side of her head. Her eyes were cold and accusing as blood ran down her face and soaked her clothes. "He's coming for you Time Lord Victorious."

"No, I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He cried out as he unbuckled his seat belt and tried to run. That's when he heard it. Da da da dum, da da da dum. The Doctor awoke with a start.

"Easy. It was just a nightmare, nothing more," Jack said soothingly, taking the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor held Jack tightly as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach. Jack didn't ask about the nightmare. Between the two of them nightmares were a common thing and they had an unspoken agreement never to ask. They both had regrets and secrets from their past.

-DW-

Jack had given the Doctor free reign for fixing up the house, he had also given him the Torchwood credit card. For almost three weeks after Jack had returned home to find builders fixing the home up or delivery trucks dropping off furniture. The Doctor had the floors redone and had the kitchen gutted and rebuilt. Jack never knew the Time Lord knew how to cook, but now he was treated to home cooked meals.

Jack stretched and looked around his office. The Doctor had decorated the office in light brown colors except for the big blue police box that sat in the corner. The door was slightly ajar as the Doctor had disappeared into it a couple hours before.

"Coming to bed," Jack called in. The Doctor looked out from where he was laying on his back working on the console.

"I'm not tired." He responded. "I'm just going to fix this and then I need a couple of parts."

"Make sure you take your phone." Jack said and the Doctor saluted him before disappearing under the console again. Jack had been weary to let the Doctor continue to travel in the TARDIS alone, but he knew he couldn't stop him. To even try would drive the Time Lord away. So instead he had convinced the Doctor to carry a mobile phone and to unlock his vortex manipulator. He promised not to travel by it unless he needed to reach the Doctor.

Jack headed up the stairs to go to bed. Noticing the nursery door was open for a change, he peeked in. The Doctor had painted the walls a soft lilac color with a white border halfway down. Below the border the walls were a darker purple. All the furniture in the room was white. From the white rocking chair sitting in the corner to the white crib against the wall with purple and white blankets on it. A small white cot sat to the other side with a white blanket that had purple flowers. They still had yet to agree on a name but once they did the Doctor planned to have it painted on the wall above the crib. Jack smiled the Doctor had obviously been working hard on the nursery. The sound of the TARDIS leaving filled the house and Jack sighed as he headed to the shower before going to bed.

Jack didn't hear the TARDIS return but he was awoken a few hours later with a heavy sensation on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the Time Lord sitting on him looking down expectantly. His eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Any reason why you are sitting on me?" Jack asked.

"You were hogging the bed." The Doctor shrugged.

"I could get off." He said as moved his body downwards making sure to rub across Jack's groin as he did so. Jack moaned at the sensation. The Doctor leaned over and nibbled on Jack's neck. Jack groaned as he caught the time out of the corner of his eye.

"I have to go to work soon."

"You're the boss be late." The Doctor responded as he sat up again and started working on the buttons of Jack's night shirt.

"Martha is also coming by today to help you with the wedding plans."

"Captain Jack Harkness, are you actually trying to stop me from having sex with you?" The Doctor asked in surprise as he stopped his movements and stared at him. Jack looked up at the Doctor and the Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"I can be late," Jack responded. The Doctor nodded as he removed his own shirt and leaned down to kiss Jack passionately. He could defiantly be late. Taking control Jack carefully got the Doctor off of him and onto the bed beside him.

-DW-

He was laying with The Doctor in his arms when the doorbell rang. Jack got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts. Slipping them on quickly, he headed to the window and looked out. Martha was standing at the door.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Jack called out, after opening the window. He looked over and chuckled at the Doctor who was laying on his back. "Maybe a little bit longer. Let yourself in." He closed the window and turned to him.

"Martha's here." He grabbed the Doctor's arms and hauled him to his feet. As he did so the Doctor gasped in surprise.

"She's kicking," He said grabbing Jack's hand and placing it on his stomach. Jack smiled as he felt the small thumps against his hand.

"She's going to be a runner like her daddy," Jack exclaimed and the Doctor beamed in happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack dropped Martha and the Doctor off downtown before heading to work. They walked slowly down the street looking into the different shops, enjoying the fresh air. The Doctor paused outside of a bridal store.

"Maybe I should make Jack wear a dress." He chuckled.

"I thought you were the bride." Martha teased.

"Oi. Just because Jack proposed doesn't make me the bride." They kept walking until they came across a little cafe and the Doctor declared it was snack time. Sitting down they order a plate of chips and two vanilla milkshakes. Martha had a few chips but when the Doctor started dunking the chips in the milkshake she decided she didn't want anymore.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Martha asked.

"No, but he wants to get married before the baby is due."

"Nervous." He shook his head.

"I've been married before Martha."

"Have you?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"I don't talk about it."

"You must have loved her to marry her though." Martha prodded for information but the Doctor shrugged.

"It was prearranged and I had to go through with it or bring dishonor on my father's house."

"Did you have kids?" The Doctor sighed and sat back. He looked at Martha curiously. Of all of his companions she was the only one he had ever willing talked to about Gallifrey and his life before he had stolen the TARDIS. Jack knew though. One night shortly after he proposed they had sat down and talked about previous marriages and children. Both of them voicing their concerns.

"Three," he finally answered. "All boys, but it isn't what you are thinking Martha. Children on Gallifrey were loomed. There was nothing intimate about their creation. I like to think I was a good father but as I told you before children were taken to join the Time Lord Academy at the age of eight. I protested and my wife took our sons. I tried to make up for it with my granddaughter Susan."

"I'm sorry." Martha said quietly.

"Yeah," he turned away as his eyes filled with tears. His sons had all been lost in the Time War. The oldest was killed in a battle with the Nightmare child and his youngest had died on the fields of Arcadia. His middle child and his beloved Susan were both lost when he destroyed the Eye of Harymony and sent Gallifrey and the Time War into the Untempered Schism, before locking it away forever. He absent mindedly picking up another chip and eating it.

"So who are we inviting," Martha asked in a cheerful voice pulling out her notebook. He turned and smiled at her, pushing the memories back. Martha tried to lighten the mood but she could tell the Doctor's heart wasn't in it. A half an hour later she wasn't surprised at all when he wanted to go home. Martha called Jack to come and pick them up as they sat down on a bench over looking the park.

Jack arrived and dropped Martha off at the hub while the Doctor stared quietly out the window.

"Are you feeling all right sweetheart?" Jack asked in concern as the normally talkative Time Lord didn't make a sound.

"Just tired." He responded. As soon as they reached the house he opened the door and started to head up the stairs.

"Want me to join you?" Jack asked.

"If you don't mind Jack, I want to be alone." He replied pausing for a second.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Jack replied. "Are you sure your okay sweetheart?"

"Fine." He didn't look back as he continued up the stairs. Jack waited until he heard the bedroom door close before pulling out his phone and calling Martha. She answered it on the second ring.

"What happened today?" Jack asked skipping greetings.

"I asked him about his previous children." Martha replied. "I didn't think, I'm sorry. Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh Martha he's always fine." Jack said. "Tell the other's I am taking the rest of the day off. Ianto's in charge." Jack headed into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for the Doctor before heading up to their room. He balanced the cups in one hand as he opened the door. The Doctor was laying on his side of the bed with his shoes and coat still on. He was holding his stomach and crying softly. Jack didn't say anything as he set the cups down on the nightstand and then lay on the bed facing the Time Lord. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. He lay in silence and held him as he cried.

-DW-

Jack was sitting on his side of the bed reading a few reports in quiet. The Doctor had cried himself to sleep and Jack was content to just let him sleep. He had removed the Doctor's coat and converse before covering him.

"Your daughter won't stop kicking me." The Doctor complained. "She wants a banana with chocolate."

"Anything else?" Jack asked setting down the reports and getting out of bed.

"No, just that." He said. Jack left the room and came back a few minutes later with a couple of bananas and chocolate syrup in a bowl. The Doctor happily took them and set to work opening one.

"We still need to pick out a name." Jack stated crawling back into bed.

"We will," The Doctor replied his mouth full of banana.

"I still like the name Hannah."

"And I don't. Hannah Harkness?" He looked at Jack amused.

"You know my last name really isn't Harkness." Jack said.

"And you know my name isn't really Doctor. It doesn't matter what our real names are the fact remains she will have the last name Harkness and I don't like the name Hannah."

"How about Elisabeth?"

"What do you think? Are you Elisabeth?" He asked his stomach. "I think she likes it." He leaned over and kissed Jack. Jack wiped his mouth.

"You're sticky."

"And you're wearing a dress to our wedding." The Doctor smirked taking another bite.

"I'm what?"


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the wedding rolled around. In the end they just decided to have a small service in their yard. Though the Doctor had been told he had the biggest family in the universe their wasn't very many people he actually wanted to invite. Jack invited the Torchwood crew, with Mickey officiating the service. Sarah Jane and her son Luke were sent an invitation and Wilf was invited by Martha on the Doctor's behalf.

The night before the wedding at Martha's instance that it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, Jack had slept at the hub while the Doctor stayed at the house. He was now just over seven months pregnant and his stomach was obvious to anybody, because of that he had become reclusive choosing to stay hidden in the house and away from prying eyes. He had also become bored. Jack on more then one occasion had threatened to take the Time Lord's sonic screwdriver away, as the Doctor had taken to fixing up their appliances. The one time he followed through with the threat the Doctor had disappeared into the TARDIS. Jack had expected him to hide in there and pout but not even a minute later he returned with a new sonic and reset about his task of taking the oven apart. Jack didn't know whether to laugh or get angry when the Doctor then proceeded to ask Jack to help.

The Doctor sat in the quiet living room reading aloud from a book. Television didn't interest him much, so in an effort to keep the Doctor from taking apart appliances while he was away for the night, Jack had bought him a stack of books. Reaching the end of a chapter, he laid the book down and sighed looking at the time. It was only ten at night. He was tempted to just go into the TARDIS and skip to tomorrow but he had promised Jack he wouldn't. He had also promised he wouldn't do anything Jack considered stupid or dangerous, which pretty much left him to sit on the couch and read. Sighing the Doctor picked up the book again.

He didn't sleep that night as he made his way through the books. At seven am when the doorbell rang he was thankful for the distraction. As he tried to stand he heard a key in the lock and Martha poked her head in.

"You decent?" She called out.

"Yes," He responded and the door opened further to reveal Martha and much to his dismay Francis. Martha had to of told her about the Doctor's pregnancy but Francis still looked surprised as the Doctor made it to his feet.

"You invited your mother," he whined.

"Be nice or she might change her mind about making you breakfast." Martha laughed. "We bought everything for Banana pancakes with bacon and sausage on the side." The Doctor tried to continue to look grumpy as his eyes lit up.

-DW-

By mid afternoon the backyard had been set up. There were a few white chairs on either side creating a small half circle, with an opening in the middle. Martha and Francis had decorated the yard while the Doctor showered, shaved and changed. He had picked out matching black suits for the occasion. Both suits had a light blue vest and a blue tie to go with them with a white short sleeve button up shirt. He put on the black matching jacket and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sarah Jane and Luke are here," Martha called from the bottom of the stairs. He sat down and pulled on his trust converse before heading down.

"Hello Sarah Jane," he said happily. Sarah Jane's eyes went wide and she tried not to look at his stomach. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"You look well." She finally managed to get out.

"Are you pregnant?" Luke asked curiously.

"Luke," Sarah sounded exasperated at the question.

"Just over seven months. Jack and I are having a little girl." He beamed proudly.

"Pick out a name yet?" A familiar voice asked behind him and he smiled as he turned to see Wilf.

"We were thinking Elisabeth but that might change." He wrapped Wilf in a hug. "It's good to see you, how's Donna?"

"As feisty as ever." Wilfred informed him. "I still look up every night on her behalf."

-DW-

Jack had slept fitfully that night in his old bed. He kept having dreams that the Doctor was going to injure himself and Jack would receive a call that he needed to rush home. He was tempted to call the Doctor and check on him but he didn't want to seem overbearing. Finally about four am he gave up on sleep all together and instead made himself a cup of coffee while he got caught up on work. Around noon he showered and opened the bag holding his clothes. He was relieved to see a suit waiting for him. Though he hoped the Doctor was joking about making him wear a dress, Jack couldn't help but wonder. He dressed and waited another hour for Ianto to arrive.

"Are you ready?" Ianto asked him as he stood in front of Jack and fixed Jack's tie. Jack smiled.

The ride home was short and he led Ianto straight into the backyard. The other guest had all ready arrived and he took his place. Jack couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating as he waited nervously for the Time Lord. Forgoing the music, Mickey asked the guest to stand as the Doctor made his way to Jack.

"Last chance to change your mind." The Doctor whispered as he took Jack's hand and they turned to face Mickey.

"Not a chance." Jack smirked.

Jack later didn't remember much about the words said during the short service. They exchanged simple gold wedding bands and the Doctor turned red as they kissed in front of the small group. The chairs were moved around but for the reception the Doctor had picked out a lot of nibbles rather then a complete meal. Jack watched in disgust as the Doctor combined different foods happily with bananas, all the while chatting with his mouth full about the child growing in his stomach.

"Don't do that," Jack groaned when the Doctor dunked a piece of banana in tarter sauce. The Doctor made a face as he bit into it.

"That did not taste nice." He complained.

"Really. I'm surprised." Jack's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"So Boss does this make you Mrs. Harkness now?" Mickey asked coming over to them.

"No," The Doctor stated.

"Yes it does," Martha teased joining in with her husband.

"No, I'm still the Doctor."

"Mrs. Doctor Harkness." Jack kissed him on the cheek.

"Just the Doctor." He whined as the other's laughed at him. He tried to pout as Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed the Doctor passionately. The Doctor moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands lower, before releasing the kiss.

That night Jack and the Doctor moved as one. After as they lay together, their bodies still intertwined, Jack realized he felt happier then he had in a long time. For once in a long time, Jack wasn't worried, or thinking of the past. He was a husband to the man he loved with a child on the way, that they could raise together.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." the Doctor responded and everything for once seemed right with the universe.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor was laying at home alone when the pain hit him. It stretched up from his stomach and through his body as though something was trying to rip him in half. He cried out and curled into himself clutching his stomach tightly. Moving slowly as the pain tore through his body he reached for the phone on the table nearby. He picked it up and opened it.

He wanted Jack. Something was wrong and all he wanted was for Jack to get home and make it right. With the Doctor quickly approaching nine months Jack had been reluctant to leave him alone. But the rift had been acting up the last few days and Jack had no choice but to head into work. He had promised he wouldn't be long and the Doctor had laughed. He was over 900 years old and he didn't need a babysitter. Jack had kissed the Doctor on the lips and then the stomach before heading out.

"Doctor?" He heard Jack's worried voice over the phone.

"Jah.." He managed to sigh before passing out. The phone clattered to the floor.

-DW-

"Doctor, Doctor?" Jack yelled into the phone as he heard it hit the floor and the line went dead. Jack ran out from the sewers, the artifact no longer on his mind. He knew he never should have left the Doctor alone. Cursing himself he ran to the van and jumped in. He started the van as he called Martha.

"Jack, we almost fou..."

"Not now," Jack interrupted. "There is something wrong with the Doctor. I need you to meet me at our house." He hung up the phone and tried to call the Doctor again as he sped off. He broke all speed limits and made it to the house in record time.

"Doctor," he called out as he ran into the house. "Sweetheart where are you?"

Jack checked the couch before running upstairs. The Doctor was laying on the bed. His breath was shallow and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Doctor," Jack rushed to his side and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned opening his eyes a crack. "She hurts." His eyes rolled up as he passed out again. Jack gently picked the Doctor up in his arms and carried him quickly to the TARDIS medibay. Before he could say anything the monitor changed to show that both the Doctor's and their daughter's hearts were in distress. Jack reached for his phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked when Martha answered.

"I'm on my way." She responded.

"Well get here as quickly as you can. He's passed out and the TARDIS is showing that they are both in distress."

"I'll be there in ten."

"I except to see you in five." He hung up before she could answer again. With shaky hands Jack put an oxygen mask over the Doctor's mouth and nose. Relief filled him when Martha rushed in followed by Mickey. She washed her hands and pulled on a pair of gloves before coming over to them.

Martha glanced at the monitor before setting to work. She felt along the Doctor's stomach and felt the tightness of the muscles. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers she ran her hand along his lower abdomen right above his groin and the Doctor moaned.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to check." she apologized, not sure how much he was understanding. She pressed a little harder and he cried out louder writhing, trying to get away from her.

"Shit," Martha stood up. "Jack you need to leave the room, Mickey I am going to need your assistance."

"I'm not leaving him." Jack said firmly.

"Jack, I don't have time to argue. He is in labor and if you want me to save him and your daughter I need to perform a c-section now." Martha snapped as she gathered together the supplies she would need.

Jack stood by the Doctor's head and caressed his head gently.

Martha's face softened as she came over to Jack. "Jack, you are not in the right frame of mind to help. You are his husband and I know you're scared but I need you to step out of the room and let me do my job."

Jack nodded and kissed the Time Lord. "Take care of them." He told Martha as he stepped into the corridor. As the door closed behind him he could hear Martha snapping orders at Mickey. A red light appeared on the door indicating that it had been locked. Now all he could do is wait.

Jack paced the corridor nervously. The birth of their child was suppose to have been a happy occasion, now he feared for his lover's life. He didn't know how long he had been pacing before he heard the crying of a newborn. His eyes filled with tears even as his heart filled with joy. It was awhile later before the door finally opened and Martha stepped out.

"How are they?" he asked frantically.

"She's perfect Jack," Martha said. "The Doctor has lost a lot of blood but he is stable. I managed to stop him from regenerating, but he almost did for a moment."

"Can I see them?" Jack asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." Martha ushered Jack inside. Jack's heart broke to see the Doctor laying frail on the bed. He was pale with an oxygen line under his nose. He had IV's in his arm of both saline and blood. Across from the bed Mickey sat next to a bassinet. Jack walked slowly over to it and looked inside. Wrapped in a white blanket with a small pink hat was their daughter.

Jack knew Martha had said she was perfect but he had to see for himself. With a tenderness he really displayed he picked her up in his arms and checked to see she had ten fingers and ten toes. He carefully removed the hat and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw red hair.

"Your daddy is going to be so jealous when he wakes up." He cooed as he replaced the hat. "For some reason he's always wanted to be ginger." He carried her over to the Doctor. Holding her carefully in one arm he gently caressed the Doctor's cheek before kissing him lightly on the head.

"Wake up and meet your daughter." He whispered. Receiving no response he sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why isn't he waking up," Jack asked Martha concerned as she checked the Doctor's vitals.

"I had to sedate him. I also had to give him a drug that stops him from regenerating. Its going to make him feel sick when he wakes up."

"Isn't it dangerous to stop him from regenerating." Jack asked.

"Very since he normally only regenerates when he is dying, but in this case I had no choice. It would have been more risky for him to regenerate while giving birth." She commented as she pulled the blankets down to reveal a bandage across the Doctor's abdomen just above his groin. Martha carefully removed the bandage and checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. Jack winced for his lover when he saw the staples holding the incision together. Martha redressed the wound and fixed the blankets. She added a syringe of clear liquid to the drip and checked the oxygen line. Martha turned to the monitor and quickly flipped through a few screens before bringing in back to the main one monitoring his hearts, energy levels and brain activity. Satisfied the Doctor was still stable she turned to Jack.

"He is stable at the moment. I added a mild pain killer to the IV and I can up the dosage if necessary. I am going to step into the next room and give you three some privacy. I will be back in an hour to check on him. Call me if you need something sooner." She said.

"I will. Thank you Martha for everything." Jack stood up and wrapped her in a one armed hug. Martha quickly checked and then kissed the sleeping baby in Jack's arms before finally disappearing. Jack sat down and got comfortable again beside the Time Lord's bed. He had planned to sit there and wait for the Doctor to wake up but when six hours passed and the Doctor was still asleep, Jack laid down in one of the spare beds placing the sleeping child in a bassinet.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke to the gentle sound of the TARDIS humming. The pain was gone and leaving his eyes closed, he ran his hands down his stomach. The curve of his stomach was gone leaving a flatness to it. He felt down the tender skin until reaching a bandage that stretched across the top of his groin. He frowned as he opened his eyes a crack. He closed them again just as quickly as the drugs racing through his system made him feel nauseous and dizzy.

He took deep breaths through his nose to calm his stomach before opening his eyes again. He scanned the medi-bay anxiously with his his moving his head as little as possible. Jack was sound asleep in the bed nearby but his hearts broke as he saw no sign of their child.

There had to be a reasonable explanation why he couldn't see Elisabeth. But his mind kept coming back to the same conclusion, he had failed. He hadn't traveled anywhere dangerous in the TARDIS, and had even rested most of the last month, though he was bored a lot of the time but still he had failed.

It hurt to move and made his stomach flip but he couldn't look at Jack anymore. He rolled his sore body slightly and closed his eyes again as the tears threatened to break free. He tried to push the thought from his mind as the tears rolled down his face. He just wanted to disappear back into the dark thoughtless sleep as he wept in silence.

-DW-

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up to the sound of soft sobbing. Opening his eyes he saw the Time Lord turned away from him.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jack asked concerned. He got out of bed and went over to the Doctor. The Doctor had tears streaming down his face as he held his stomach. He was worried the Doctor was in pain and was about to call for Martha when the Doctor answered him.

"I lost her didn't I." The Doctor wept keeping his face turned from Jack, his eyes closed tightly. Jack looked over and realized he had placed the bassinet in a position the Doctor couldn't see it from his bed. He mentally kicked himself. The Doctor had passed out in pain and then woke up in the TARDIS with a flatter stomach. It was no wonder he thought the worse.

"No, no sweetheart. She's fine." Jack kissed him on the head before rushing around and gently picking up their daughter. He cared her back to the Doctor and around the side of the bed so that he was facing him.

"See she's right here Doctor." He said softly. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. Relief covered his face when he saw the small bundle in Jack's arms and he mouthed the name Elisabeth as he reached out to take her. Jack carefully handed her to the Doctor and he held her to him. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around the Doctor. With his other hand he carefully removed the hat on Elisabeth's head.

"Ginger," The Doctor exclaimed happily though he still sounded tired and devastated. "I've tried ten times to be ginger and look at you first time." He leaned over and kissed the tiny head before kissing Jack chastely on the lips. Jack returned the kiss just as softly.

"So we're going with Elisabeth?" Jack asked noticing the Doctor had used it.

"Elisabeth Harkness." The Doctor whispered. The Doctor rested his head against Jack as he closed his eyes. Jack leaned down to take their daughter and let the Time Lord sleep when he got a small whimper of the word "mine." The Doctor's eyes opened a crack and he looked up at Jack with sad sleepy eyes.

"All right." Jack smiled. He carefully climbed fully into bed with the Doctor and helped the Doctor lay against him. Holding him, he helped support their child as the Doctor rested against him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor was subdue the next couple of days as he recovered from the operation and from the medicine that kept him from regenerating. He stayed in the TARDIS medi-bay with Elisabeth while Jack slept in the house and Martha in the guest room. Martha was surprised when the Doctor left the oxygen line and the IV's in place until she removed them. She had expected a difficult Doctor but instead he seemed content to be taken care of.

Therefore it was a relief when Jack entered the medi-bay on the fourth day to find the Doctor sitting up in his bed with Elisabeth laying on his lap. The Doctor was holding her hands and talking to her. Jack caught the tail end of an explanation about a black hole the Doctor had "accidentally" created.

"Hello!" Jack said happily as brought breakfast in for the Time Lord and a bottle for Elisabeth.

"Ah, Papa is here," The Doctor cooed.

"Papa makes me sound old," Jack groaned and the Doctor looked up at him with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You are old, but if you prefer we can call you mummy."

"Papa is fine." Jack replied quickly. "So how are today?"

"Good."

"Feel like leaving the TARDIS today?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." He responded to Jack before looking down. "Papa's silly isn't he Lissy, but he brought you a nice bottle. I hope he has been putting the potassium drops in it."

"Yes I have," Jack informed the Doctor. "If she has the Time Lord energy will she be able to regenerate."

"I don't know," The Doctor directed his answer at Elisabeth rather then Jack again. "Children under one can't regenerate and then it is rare for a child to regenerate. Only extreme cases will cause it. I can measure Lissy's energy when she is about a year to know but regardless a Gallifreyan has a long life span."

The Doctor accepted his breakfast of toast with marmalade and fresh fruit. He almost reluctantly handed Elisabeth over for Jack to give her a bottle as he ate. They made small talk while he ate and he settled back down to rest as Jack left to do the dishes. The Doctor wasn't surprised when Martha came in. He watched as she walked over to his medicine cabinet and dug through it before coming back over to him.

"If I was to offer you this, would you agree you needed it." Martha said sitting down in Jack's vacated seat. The Doctor looked at the small pill in her hand and then looked at Martha.

"I don't need it." He said softly.

"But would you agree to take it?" She asked.

"Yes," He turned his eyes downwards and Martha could tell he was ashamed. Martha handed the Doctor the pill and he took it with the rest of his tea.

"Agreeing that you need help is not a weakness Doctor. You have been through more in your life than anyone can imagine. I know now you are married and you have your beautiful daughter but that doesn't erase all the pain you have been through." Martha told him. "I want you to take one pill twice a day for the next month and then we will reassess  
after that."

"I may stop earlier." He informed her.

"Then I will know you're feeling better." Martha kissed him on the head before heading to the console room where Jack was waiting.

"That was quick. Did he agree to the pills?" Jack asked anxiously.

"He doesn't agree he needs them but he has agreed to take them which is a start. He needs to take one pill twice a day and I have given him a month's supply. If he needs more he can take up to four a day without ill affect." Martha commented. "He can leave the Medi-bay whenever he is ready. I am going to go home now and see my husband."

Jack hugged Martha and kissed her on the head before returning to the Doctor.

"Martha's heading home." He informed him.

"Okay." The Doctor didn't look up.

"It will be okay. Here soon you will be feeling a lot better and then we can go on a trip somewhere. Just the three of us."

"Martha told you she put me on pills?" The Doctor asked.

"We discussed it last night," Jack admitted. "But sweetheart being on anti-depressants is nothing to be ashamed of. I have needed them in the past the only thing is you don't have to go through it alone. I will be here if you want to talk and if you don't. I love you and Lissy and nothing is going to change that."

"Even if I regenerate?" The Doctor asked thinking back to his recurring dreams with the ood.

"I loved you with big ears in leather and I love you now." Jack kissed the Doctor on the forehead. "Now can I hold Lissy for awhile are you going to hog her all day again like you hogged her the last nine months."

"I would have let you carry her. Do you know how sore my back and feet got." The Doctor smiled.

"Yes because I was the one who had to rub them." He laughed as he saw the Doctor's face turn to a pout and he lifted his foot wiggling his toes at Jack.

"All right but you owe me." Jack sat down and began massaging the Doctor's feet.

The next morning Jack awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Coming down the stairs he was happy to see the Doctor out of the TARDIS and cooking. A pot of coffee was brewed and a bottle was warming in a bottle warmer on the counter. He passed by the cot sitting in the living room with Lissy sound asleep in it.

"Morning," Jack said as he came up behind the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him kissing the back of his neck.

"Morning." The Doctor turned and kissed Jack on the cheek before continuing cooking. "Martha will be here soon to check my staples and then we will have breakfast."

"After breakfast I may go check in at the hub and make sure things aren't falling apart." Jack nicked a piece of bacon and the Doctor slapped his hand with the spatula. A whimper from the next room made the Doctor smile and he retrieved the bottle before handing the spatula to Jack and disappearing into the next room.

"Lissy, Daddy has breakfast," he sang and Jack turned happily to finish breakfast as their family life truly began. They were both domesticated.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks passed since Lissy was born before Sarah Jane made her way back to Cardiff, leaving Luke at a friends house but bringing Wilfred with her as a surprise for the Doctor. She had been called right after the difficult birth but was unable to come at that moment. Then with the Doctor being overly possessive of the child, Jack advised it might be better to wait unless she wanted to see a bundle of blankets and a suspicious Doctor. But with time and the pills helping him, he was finally returning to normal.

At the moment he was hiding in the TARDIS with Martha and they were running test on Lissy's blood. The Doctor was worried about allergies to medication and wanted to start testing just in case, though they would rerun the test in about a year. He had made Martha draw Lissy's blood and then Jack had to stop the Oncoming Storm when Lissy had cried. Jack had a rare occasion where he was alone with Lissy. Between work and the Doctor's not wanting to put her down, he had only had her for a few minutes. Now he sat holding her just enjoying the quiet. Jack didn't remember falling asleep but he opened as eyes as Lissy was carefully taken from his arms.

"So?" Jack asked.

"She's even more awkward then the Doctor." Martha replied. "She can only have a handful of medications. Most Time Lord and Human drugs will make her seriously sick if not kill her."

"It's a good thing we tested then," Jack commented to the unresponsive Time Lord. Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out one of his pills. The Doctor glared at her but then he sighed and took it. Jack came up to him and took Lissy from his arms passing her over to Martha. "If Martha doesn't mind, she can watch Lissy and you and I can go rest."

"I don't really want to rest," The Doctor commented as he followed Jack up the stairs.

"Neither do I." Jack winked.

-DW-

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the dreams of the Ood were getting stronger and more urgent. They were calling to the Doctor every night now, begging him to come to the Ood sphere. He tossed and turned in his sleep crying out in the nightmares.

"Doctor," Jack tried again to wake the Doctor as he writhed on the bed. Jack had been trying for almost a half hour to wake him and was extremely worried that he was still gripped in nightmares. He didn't know what to do, finally he leaned down and pulled the sleeping body next to his using his leg to pin the Doctor's against his. He wrapped one arm tightly around his chest and started to gently stroke the Doctor's hair with the other. He hummed a Gallifreyan lullaby that he didn't know the words to but had picked up the tune as the Doctor sung it often. The Doctor continued to squirm in his arms but his movements were becoming more sluggish until finally he collapsed and relaxed against Jack. Jack relaxed his hold a little and the Doctor remained asleep. Jack didn't sleep the rest of the night as he held the Doctor helping him to remain in a peaceful sleep.

When morning came, the Doctor opened his eyes to a familiar tune being hummed off key behind him, Jack's hand was stroking his hair behind his ear. He turned to look at Jack with a soft smile that faded when he saw how worried Jack was.

"Lissy?" He asked anxiously sitting up to see the three month old in her cot.

"She's fine. It's you I am worried about." Jack commented.

"I'm fine." He responded as he stretched and headed to the bathroom to take his morning pill.

"Bull shit." Jack snapped. "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, tell me what is going on."

"Nothing." He responded. He heard Jack storm across the room and the door slammed shut. With the slamming of the door Lissy began to cry and the Doctor scooped her up.

"Papa's angry." He cooed. He calmed her down and got her resettled in her cot before heading down after Jack. The Oncoming Storm raged in his eyes as he entered Jack's office.

"Ready to stop lying to me," Jack snapped as he entered, not phased by the anger in the Doctor's eyes.

"You can yell at me but don't you dare upset our daughter again," The Doctor's overly calm voice hissed at Jack.

"Then tell me what is going on," Jack hissed back. The Doctor stared at him for a moment.

"I'm going to die." He stated finally.

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Shortly before I came to you the first time I was told that he would knock four times."

"The Master?" Jack questioned.

"I think so, but he is dead. I burned his body. The ood though have been calling to me for months. I have ignored them but lately it has gotten so strong it is all I can hear. I have to go to them Jack, I can't keep ignoring them." The Doctor sat down. "But I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Jack came over no longer angry.

"I don't have a choice Jack. They are getting stronger and the urge to go to them is over whelming. Soon I don't think I could stop myself from going." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I am going to go to them, while I am still the one in control. You'll take care of Lissy won't you?"

"Of course. But you're going to come back." Jack insisted taking the Doctor's face in his hand and kissing him softly. "Lie to me and tell me you'll be back."

"I'll be home in time for Christmas." The Doctor whispered tears streaming down his face. He headed up the stairs to dress in his suit. Stopping off at Lissy's cot he kissed her on the head and cuddled her for a moment before heading back to the TARDIS. Jack was waiting for him in the control room. He held Jack tightly and kissed him. They made quick passionate love in the first room that appeared off the console room. He kissed Jack goodbye and then set the coordinates to the ood sphere. It was time to reap his reward.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor landed on the snowy landscape of the Ood sphere. He hesitated before exiting the TARDIS. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with Jack and Lissy. He realized he was even looking forward to Christmas the day after tomorrow with Martha and Mickey. Lissy had a new velvet green dress for the occasion with little black shoes. He had picked it out specially for her and now he would never get to see her in it. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts away. He would never be able to go through with what he had to do otherwise. Taking a deep breath he put on his coat and stepped out of the TARDIS to where Ood Sigma was waiting.

"There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here." he stated as he glared at the ood who had been troubling his dreams this last year. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed." Ood Sigma chastised him.

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." he hissed.

"You will come with me." Ood Sigma turned and started to lead the Doctor away. The Doctor sighed as he followed. He had been hoping just to land here, find out what they wanted and leave. Except it seemed they were going to make it difficult for him.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" He asked curiously as they came over the hill to see the Ood city in front of them. "Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years." Ood Sigma answered humbly.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." He stated.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."

"Why, what's happened?" He sighed.

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams." Ood Sigma told him.

"And thanks to you every night so do I." He chastised Ood Sigma as they continued to the ice cave where the council of the Ood took place. He sat down as they told him the story of the man who terrorized them every night in their dreams. He took there hands and saw the Master laughing at him.

"That man is dead," He cried out as he released their hands not wanting to see anymore. They took his hands again and showed him Wilfred. Wilfred looked terrified as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" He asked desperately. "What about Donna, is she safe? "

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." He received more images of people that he didn't know and finally of the Master's wife sitting alone in a cell. Finally he was shown what he missed. The night he burned the Master's body a ring fell off of his hand with Gallifreyan symbols on it. He watched as a cloaked woman came and picked the ring up disappearing with it.

"Part of him survived. I have to go!" He exclaimed. He was delayed by them once more as they explained that something greater was stirring in the darkness and that the Master was just one piece. He ran to the TARDIS and sent it back to Earth as there words rang in his ears. The darkness only heralds one thing. The end of time itself.

He landed the TARDIS in London as he began to look for the Master. He could smell him and knew he was close but he didn't know where. His thoughts drifted back to Lissy as he searched. He hummed her lullaby to himself as he thought of holding her in his arms. She would have had her bath by now and in her soft pajamas. He loved holding her in his arms breathing in her scent of warm milk and baby lotion.

He spent the night looking for the Master and in the morning he finally found him. He kept begging the Master to let him help him but the Master kept running. He had wanted to stop whatever the Master had planed but when he realized the Master was burning his life force, he felt pity. He chased after him and for the first time he was disappointed to see Wilfred as he was distracted long enough to lose track of the Master. He willingly had lunch with him before returning to his search for the Master. He returned to Wilfred later and enlisted his help in finding the Master.

Wilfred had a book with the two people that he had seen in his vision and he made it to their mansion taking Wilfred along with him. He was too late to stop the Master's plan though and he watched in horror as everyone but himself, Wilfred who was "safe" in a nuclear chamber, and two aliens who were watching the technology,were changed into the Master. His mind raced with fear. He knew that Lissy wouldn't be able to change but would Jack. He fell to his knees as he felt ill at the thought of the Master holding his daughter.

"Really Doctor," The Master asked as he was sick on the floor. "Oh wait a moment. Whose the child?"

"What child," he tried not to give anything away as he forced himself back to his feet.

"The little red head with the freak." The Master smile darkened. "You and the freak. Oh Doctor you never told me." The Master snapped his fingers and three of his duplicates came over and stripped him of his suit. He was forced on to a gurney and his arms and chest strapped in leaving his legs loose. The Master came over and ran his hand along the scar above his groin and he swallowed hard as he tried not to get sick again. He turned towards one of the guards. "Bring her to me."

"Don't you dare touch her." He screamed at the Master.

"I don't think your in the position to make demands." The Master started to remove his coat and unzip his pants.

"Leave him alone," Wilfred cried out and the Master back handed him.

"I won't keep it." The Doctor informed the Master and the Master turned back to him. "I kept her because I wanted her. Yours I will take the pill every time."

"What makes you think you have a choice." The Master hissed.

"What makes you think I don't." The Doctor taunted. The Master walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face before locking his legs down. He stormed angrily across the room.

"Kill him." The Master demand and a guard headed over to Wilfred.

"Don't kill him." he begged.

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master raised his hand to give the signal.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." He informed the Master when he realized that the guard was too tall.

"Take aim." The Master yelled.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" He taunted now.

"Like what?" The Master sighed.

"That guard is one inch too tall." He watched with relief as the alien knocked the Master out rather than killing Wilfred. His relief was short lived though as rather then taking him to the TARDIS like he demanded they took him through a portal to their ship. He quickly disabled the sensors on the ship to keep them alive long enough to save Lissy. Once he was sure they were safe for the moment he dressed before heading deep into the bowels of the ship. Curling on his side he sobbed as he tried to figure out how to stop the Master and save his husband and their daughter and so it was that Christmas Eve passed.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days earlier:

Jack watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. He had to believe that the Doctor was returning to him. He would have followed the Doctor to the end of the universe again, if he had only asked. But the Doctor was thinking of Lissy and Jack knew it. He wanted to make sure she had at least one of her fathers. It was with a heavy heart that day that he took care of her and waited for any sign that the Doctor needed him. He also spent the day anxiously listening for the TARDIS to return to it's place in the office.

The next day he couldn't stand to sit around the house anymore. He dressed himself and Lissy. Packing a bag he left the house and headed to the hub to work. He had given everyone the day off and had been monitoring the rift from the computer at home but he wasn't surprised to see Ianto there. He accepted Ianto's offer to watch Lissy while he did some work. Ianto didn't question where the Doctor was and Jack didn't offer any answers. When it became apparent that trying to work was useless he went and collected Lissy.

He was sitting at the rift computer when Ianto walked out of the room to make coffee. To his horror a few minutes later there was an energy surge and The Master walked in.

"Hello freak," The Master said.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack demanded standing up.

"Oh whose the baby? I can smell it she's the Doctor's." The Master took a deep breath through his nose. "Oh me and The Doctor will have so much fun."

"Don't you touch him," Jack snapped angrily.

"Give me the child." The Master demanded.

"Never," Jack said firmly.

"Oh but where are you going to go. Haven't you heard? I'm everywhere." The Master turned on the television and Jack saw to his horror that every channel had the Master on it. "Now give me the child."

"No," Jack said again. Thinking fast he set coordinates on his vortex manipulator. The Master lunged at him and he slammed his shoulder into him knocking him back. Grabbing Lissy's hand. He apologized as he sent them out of the hub. When they landed in the warehouse Lissy was screaming from the pressure of traveling with the manipulator. Jack had sent them to the only safe place he could think of. The warehouse he had hid in with the Doctor and Martha before the year that never was. He tried desperately to calm her down but she was wet, cold, hungry and miserable. Jack hadn't had time to grab the bag he had prepared.

"Papa's sorry." He apologized as he rocked the sobbing infant. The Master had the Doctor. He wanted a sign any sign that the Doctor was okay. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. There were no missed calls. Lissy calmed down but she clung to Jack desperately. As the night passed Jack sat in the darkness, clinging to Lissy and listening carefully for any sign someone was approaching. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was after midnight.

"Happy Christmas Lissy," He whispered as she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Daddy and Papa will make this right. I don't know how but we will."

It was past mid morning before he heard it. A noise that didn't belong. Creeping carefully to the warehouse doors he looked out and saw a flying saucer like ship flying into London. He quickly set the manipulator to scan for the Doctor. Holding Lissy close to him he gave chase, ducking onto side streets when he saw the Master. Soon though everyone froze and there faces began to shake as they changed back. They seem scared and confused to find themselves out but not remembering how they got there. Jack took off in a flat out run now. He kept running as a planet began to appear in the sky and people ran away from it. Finally his manipulator beeped indicating the Doctor was near.

Jack ran into the mansion and up the stairs as people rushed down. As he entered a room he took in the scene in front of him. The Doctor was standing between the Master and a group of people who were coming out of a tunnel. The Doctor's face was cut up and his clothes were in tatters. He held a gun and was looking at the small group with anger in his eyes as he pointed the gun at the man standing in the front.

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" The man asked the Doctor. Jack crept closer and watched on as a woman kneeling to the right lowered her hands and the Doctor's face fell to sadness. The Doctor turned to look at the Master.

"Get out of the way." He said softly and as the Master ducked out of the way, The Doctor shot the device behind him and the group began to fall away.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." The Doctor yelled angrily and Jack stopped as he realized that he was looking at Time Lords.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon stated.

"I know." The Doctor whispered as Rassilon raised his gauntlet arm.

"Get out of the way." The Master yelled at The Doctor. The Doctor stepped back and Jack grabbed his arm. He started and turned around quickly.

"Jack," He whispered as he pulled them down and wrapped his arms around Jack and Lissy keeping them safe. He heard the Master yelling behind him but he didn't care he was alive and he was with his family. He looked over his shoulder one last time and watched with sadness as his mother disappeared with Rassilon. He wished she could have stayed but it was her strength of standing against Rassilon that helped him make the decision to destroy the machine instead.

"I'm alive," he whispered holding Jack tightly. But The Doctor's happiness was short lived when he heard it. Four knocks, a pause and four more knocks. He released Jack and turned to see Wilfred trapped in the radiation booth.

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilfred asked him.

"Yeah." The Doctor said sadly as he kissed Lissy on the head and turned to Wilfred.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilfred stated.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." he told Wilfred.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilfred joked though he knew how bad it was because of the look in the Doctor's eyes.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing."

"Then you better let me out."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and looked at it sadly.

"I'm sorry." Wilfred whispered.

"You had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time. I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" He yelled. Jack came up behind him and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. Without saying a word he kissed him on the head and passed their daughter to him.

"I will let him out." Jack said softly.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man." Wilfred begged as Jack approached the booth.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." Jack smiled. He hated to die by radiation but it had to be done. "On three." He stepped into the booth and let Wilfred out. The last thing he remembered was pain flooding his body and then the darkness overtook him.

-DW-

When the radiation faded the Doctor handed his crying daughter to Wilfred and walked into the booth. He picked Jack up in his arms.

"Come on," He told Wilfred as he carried Jack down to the TARDIS. He laid him on their bed before taking Lissy and cleaning her up and feeding her. He dropped Wilfred off at his home before returning the TARDIS to theirs. Laying down on the bed next to Jack he held Lissy next to his chest as he waited for Jack to revive.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack woke with a gasp and tried to sit up.

"Easy," the Doctor said comfortingly as he placed a hand on Jack's chest and gently pushed him back towards the pillows. Jack fell back against them and turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor was still in his tattered clothes and his face was a mess. He was holding Lissy though and she had been cleaned up and obviously fed as she was sleeping happily on his chest.

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Almost an hour." The Doctor stated. "Radiation is a nasty way to die."

"But if I hadn't been there, you would have entered that booth wouldn't you?" Jack questioned.

"Yes." The Doctor answered not looking at Jack.

"Oh sweetheart," Jack said softly moving so that he had his arm wrapped around the Doctor and his head rested on the Doctor's shoulder. That's when he noticed the Doctor's pill bottle open beside the bed. It wasn't often that the Doctor willing took the pills for his depression, besides the one in the morning and the one at night.

"Where are we? Are we still at the mansion?" Jack asked.

"No, we are home." The Doctor responded.

"Come on," Jack stood and then helped the Doctor out of bed. He took his hand and led him out of the TARDIS and up the stairs to Lissy bedroom. The Doctor stared at him a moment before he reluctantly placed Lissy in her crib. He walked slowly behind Jack as Jack led them to the bathroom.

"I have to ask did the Master hurt you?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No," The Doctor responded seeing the pain in Jack's eyes. Jack nodded and then ran a warm bath before helping the Doctor strip and relax into the bath. Jack carefully cleaned the cuts on the Doctor's face kissing him softly every time he made the Doctor wince. He left the Doctor alone for a moment to retrieve clean pajamas. When he came back the Doctor looked at them.

"I thought we were going to Marthas." He questioned Jack.

"You still want to go. I thought you would want a nice relaxing evening at home." Jack stated kneeling next to the tub.

"I don't want to remember Lissy's first Christmas like this." He said softly. "I'm being silly. It's just an Earth holiday." He stood up and dried off and started to dress in the pajamas but Jack stopped him.

"I'll get your suit." Jack took them and disappeared when he came back he found the Doctor sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his knees drawn up to his chest sobbing. Jack said nothing as he leaned down to hold him. What could you say to a man who had just become the last of his species for a second time by his own hands?

When the Doctor had calmed down, he dressed and then dressed Lissy in the velvet green dress with her black shoes. He insisted to Jack he was okay as they drove over to Marthas and one day Jack might actually believe it.

-DW-

They were alone beside the lakeside. The beach couldn't be reached by traditional means due to the high cliffs that surrounded the island. The Doctor had landed the TARDIS nearby and the three of them had spent the day playing in the sand and the crystal clear water.

Lissy was almost six now and her red hair fell down to the middle of her back. Jack was relaxing peacefully on a blanket, with his eyes closed, as he listened to the Doctor explaining to Lissy about one of the creatures that lived in the water. Jack suddenly felt something wet on his chest and shrieked as his eyes flew open and he jumped up.

Lissy and the Doctor were both laughing as he saw the creature the Doctor had been describing on the blanket.

"Oh you think that's funny," Jack said firmly as he headed towards them.

"Run," The Doctor laughed grabbing Lissy's hand and they took off down the beach. She loved the running. She was the Doctor's daughter after all.


End file.
